Stepping Out in Faith
by zaida.thorngage
Summary: Episode 6/AE - Shin Woo told Mi Nam to turn around and walk back. She stopped before she got to him... will Shin Woo be overcome by courage or cowardice?


"Stepping Out in Faith"  
>By: zaida thorngage<p>

Disclaimer: _I don't own "You're Beautiful" – or else I would have made a few changes… XD (i.e. Mi Nyu would end up with Shin Woo after a very interesting love square involving Tae Kyung and Jeremy. ^_^) However, I state now and forever, Shin Woo would have won my heart… __ Not that jerk-face Tae Kyung… however, I digress… and now… on to this little ficlet!_

_**A/N: Yes, I know I'm pretty much copying from the episode, like a lot of other fics have done… but I haven't seen this ending…and this is what I would have wanted to see. ^_^**_

It was time to take a break from rehearsal, and as usual, Jeremy surfs the internet for any updated news on A.N Jell – apparently, his findings weren't great news… "What's Tae Kyung doing with Yoo He Yi? These pictures are being loaded up in real time!" I couldn't help but overhear… but that couldn't possibly be right, could it? I whisper, "I thought Mi Nam was with Tae Kyung… then what about Go Mi Nam?"

Amidst cries of "Shin Woo hyung!" from Jeremy, I excuse myself and take a quick shower. I change back into my suit and don a hat and a pair of black frameless glasses to disguise myself and head out toward Myung Dong – looking for that lost, clumsy girl.

In the square at Myung Dong, I begin my search… what if I couldn't recognize her? She would have to be in disguise… and I'm sure her disguise would be more effective than mine. I look up and down the streets, but to no avail, finally, I resort to calling her… and her innocent-sounding voice comes over the phone, "Shin Woo hyung…?" "Go Mi Nam, where are you right now?" "I'm in Myung Dong right now," she replies. I ask, "I thought Tae Kyung was with you… would you like for me to pick you up?" I could hear the panic and urgency in her voice, "You don't need to pick me up!" I chuckle and continue my search for Mi Nam, "Yes, I understand… have you eaten yet?" My eyes are scanning the crowds, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mi Nam. "No," she replies, "I haven't eaten yet." Yes! Now's my chance! I change course and start walking toward the nearby noodle shop, and inform her, "If you're in Myung Dong, you have to eat kal gooksoo." She asks me, "Kal gooksoo?"

Hastily I give her directions and wait across the street from the entrance, it isn't long before I'm rewarded with a glimpse of Mi Nam in an adorable black and white dress, her long black hair seems to fit her more so than that boyish cut she's wearing… She looks beautiful. She goes in to the restaurant to order… I give her a few moments before I walk in, myself. I make my way to the open table behind her and order kal gooksoo for myself, as well. The little movements of her head and the scrunch of her shoulders show me that she's enjoying herself and her meal. Once she's finished, I watch Mi Nam get up from her table and leave… I enjoy another bite or two before I follow her – just a few steps behind – and call her again.

"Shin Woo hyung," she says my name happily. "The kal gooksoo was delicious," she announces. I smile, "Because you said it was good, I feel like I ate some, too. Ah, what do you want to eat for dessert?" I watch as her head tilts to the right in thought… "Hmm… ice cream," she requests. Isn't there a Baskin Robins nearby? "Ice cream?" I ask, "Then, turn right maybe?" Her giggle is endearing as she replies, "Oh yes, I know where it is."

Oh. Yeah. _That_ day. I'd rented a private room at a restaurant, and ordered some really high quality food. We were supposed to go to the amusement park that day… until Tae Kyung entered the picture… and had her spending all damned afternoon wandering around the same block for hours on end. I cheerfully tell her to enjoy her dessert, and I enter behind her and watch her order a strawberry ice cream for herself. She goes to a table and begins to enjoy her treat. At the counter, I order the same thing for myself, as well as an ice cream sandwich plate for her, requesting that they tell her that it's 'on the house.' I don't want her knowing that I'm following her just yet. I slip into a booth behind hers with my frozen confection and watch her enjoy her dessert, just as she enjoyed her meal. I listened with pleasure to the surprised happy tones in her voice at her "free treat." I smiled, long after the dish was delivered – happy to have made her smile.

She ate her fill and left – walking down the street, her brow furrowed in thought. It isn't long before I follow her, our phones pressed to our ears once more. It was with an innocent, childlike joy that she told me, "I got an ice cream on the house!" Feeling almost parental in that one moment, I responded to her as I would a small child, "Really? I've never gotten one on the house before. You're so lucky." It brought a smile to my face again. Mi Nam simply chuckled, "I guess I'm lucky when it comes to food." Then, I hear a worried tone enter her voice, "Ah, Shin Woo hyung, I need to buy clothes… where can I find a cool and inexpensive clothing store?" Inexpensive clothing stores..? Around here…? There aren't any, so I have to ask, "How inexpensive does it have to be?"

I guide her to a reasonably priced store with some trendy clothes… well, reasonably priced, but I knew it was still out of her price range. After everything I've spent lately, I'm just glad that I've been saving up my money… As Mi Nam busies herself looking over the store's offerings, I make my way to the cashier, and indicate over to Mi Nam, "She's going to come up and purchase some clothes. What I'd like for you to do is give it to her for a special discount, say 50… no, 75% off…? I'll take care of the rest." The cashier gives me a look, and I assure her that I'm able to take care of the bill. Apparently satisfied with my claim, she nods and agrees to go along with my plan. I finally have the opportunity to sneak around and watch Mi Nam "trying out" different looks in front of the mirror. Her back stiffens up as she hastily walks past the mirror, holding up the outfit, barely offering a second glance. She does this several times before she finally selects a full outfit and takes it up to the counter. The cashier tells Mi Nam about the 'special sale' going on for that day, and Mi Nam marvels at her amazing luck. Pleased, Mi Nam takes her bags and leaves. I finally come out from hiding behind a rack of clothing and approach the cashier, "How much do I owe you?" I quickly settle the bill and look at my rapidly dwindling funds… there's just enough left over for one more surprise…

I exit the clothing boutique and follow Mi Nam once more; this time – she surprises me with a call, "Shin Woo Hyung, I can't believe how lucky I've been today!" "Oh," I replied, attempting to sound surprised, "What's happened now?" I can hear the beaming smile on Mi Nam's face as she replies, "Because of Shin Woo hyung, I ate really delicious food and I browsed and found these really nice clothes."

I begin to gather my courage, it's now or never, and I've put this off long enough… "Go Mi Nam, I really want to tell you something… is it okay if it's shocking?" Mi Nam lets a little confusion enter her voice, "What are you going to tell me?" Now or ever, Shin Woo! "If you turn around from where you're standing," I instruct her, "You'll find out." I hang up the phone. Nothing can ruin this moment…

Mi Nam looks at her phone, seeing that I've hung up. I watch as she turns around and begins to walk toward me. I stop walking – just grinning and encouraging her, _C'mon Mi Nam, that's it. Come toward me. Find me, Mi Nam._ Her phone begins to ring. This can't be happening! A shocked look appears on my face when I see her smile and hear her ask, "Have you come to pick me up?" No, I can't let Tae Kyung take this away from me, not again.

Taking every bit of courage I have, I determinedly walk toward Mi Nam and press my lips to hers. My arms wrap around her – the sound she makes tells me she is surprised, but doesn't find it unwelcome. I pull my lips away and watch her, mouth agape, eyes blinking blankly. I gingerly take the cell phone from her hand and begin to speak into the phone, "I'll be taking care of her from here on. Don't worry, Tae Kyung, I'll make sure she gets back home safely." I hang up and continue to look at Mi Nam's shocked expression. "I told you that I knew a clueless, clumsy girl... that one girl who I loved. That girl is you Mi Nam." The realization finally hits her and she looks up at me, "Shin Woo hyung…?" I lean in next to her ear. "I think when you're dressed like this," I whisper to her, "You should probably call me oppa. It would help you keep your cover, wouldn't you agree?" She simply nods.

"Oppa…? How'd you know it was me?" Mi Nam asks. I reply, "I've known for quite some time now. Don't you remember? I told you a story about a clumsy girl who entered a group with a dangerous secret?" She adds to the story, "Yes! One of the members found out, but didn't say anything because he wanted to watch over her!" I nodded, "It was a story about you and me, Mi Nam."

She contemplated my words as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, walking back toward my car, "Y'know, Mi Nam, we're both in disguise – why don't we go to that amusement park now?" I grin at her as we go together, on the date we should have already had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here you go! The first entry for 2012! I hope to get at least 3 more stories written and posted before the end of the year... I've got 18 story ideas, and have 8 started... if I ever get a chance to finish them, you'll get a chance to (hopefully) enjoy them! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing... All my love, Z<strong>_


End file.
